


Fantasies about Lily

by Snegurochka



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do teenage boys in the Wizarding world like to talk about even more than Quidditch? Their sexual conquests, of course. And when the object of their desire is Lily Evans, you know there will be a lot to say…</p><p>7,000 words. NC-17. James/Lily and Sirius/Lily. Written for smutty_claus. November 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies about Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dora_the_nymph and islandsmoke for the beta work.

It had become almost a nightly ritual, something James found himself thinking about every day as the hours grew later, dinner passed and the common room gradually emptied. Peter needed about twelve hours' sleep a night, the bloody poof, and Remus always seemed to be off at the library or chasing some skirt from Hufflepuff.

The hour would eventually arrive when James and Sirius would be left alone to lounge around – James in the squashy armchair by the fire, Sirius sprawled on the sofa – and just talk. About how batty old McGonagall still thought James couldn't Transfigure a tea cup into a top hat; how Peter would never get laid even if he paid a prostitute with the entire Black family fortune; how they should sneak down to Hogsmeade next weekend and try to get Madam Rosmerta to bend over and reach for the firewhisky on the bottom shelf again.

What? He was seventeen, and seventeen-year-old boys think about sex. A lot. Which was why one night, as he sat with Sirius and fiddled absently with the wrapper from a cockroach cluster, he decided to tell his friend something he'd kept to himself so far.

"So, I got Evans to take her top off the other night," he said casually, scratching his armpit.

Sirius looked up. "Yeah?" He tried to sound bored, but James could tell he wanted to hear more. "Which one?"

"What?" James scowled at him. "Who cares which one?"

"Well," said Sirius, sitting up straighter, "a button-up thing is different from a jumper, yeah? If you get a few buttons undone, that's just about the easiest thing ever, but getting her to pull a whole _jumper_ over her head? Totally different." He sat back and gave a lazy smile, as though he knew all about these things.

That was bollocks, James thought. Sirius didn't know anything. "It was a jumper, then," he said stubbornly. "All the way off."

Sirius rubbed his jaw. "She wear a bra?" he asked.

"Course she wears a bra!" said James angrily. "She's not your slag cousin."

"Yeah, all right," allowed Sirius. Everyone knew Bellatrix had shagged all the Slytherins, half the Ravenclaws, and there was a persistent rumour that she paid weekly visits to the Squid, as well. "That came off too?"

"Sure did," said James, letting his arms fall over the side of the chair as he gave Sirius a knowing smirk. "You want to hear about it?"

"All right, then," said Sirius casually, still trying to look bored.

James paused for a few seconds to let the drama of it really build, to get Sirius really curious. "We were in the library."

Sirius slanted a look at him. "Yeah, right."

"Swear to God," said James, raising his right hand over his heart. "Told you I got her to tutor me in Charms, yeah?"

Sirius snorted. "As if she's actually stupid enough to believe you're bollocks at Charms."

"She is! Well, I mean, she _does_." He thought about that for a moment and frowned. "She's not stupid, you fuck," he added. "Smarter than you, that's for sure."

"Yeah?" Sirius glared at him. "Like to see _her_ Animagus form, then."

"Bet she could do it," said James defensively.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, all right. Less about her brains and more about her top coming off, eh?"

James cleared his throat and settled back into the squashy chair. "Fine. So, we're packing up our books, because it's late and Pince is starting to put the torches out, hollering around for everyone to leave."

Sirius closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the sofa, snoring loudly.

"_But_," continued James, glaring at him, "she doesn't see us, because we're in this little corner behind the main shelves. So I say to her, 'Come on, how about a kiss to express my gratitude for your excellent tutoring skills?'"

Sirius cracked an eye open, giving James a disbelieving look. "Nice one, Romeo," he muttered with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well _Romeo_ was doing something right, you fat git, because she says, 'All right.'"

"She did not."

"She did! So I got to kiss her."

"On the cheek?"

"On the fucking _lips_, you cunt," said James angrily. "Shut the fuck up, or I'm not going to tell you any more."

Sirius rolled his eyes again and made a vague gesture with his hand in the air, but remained obediently silent.

"Right. So, I kiss her, and she smells so fucking good, and she gets so into it, with her tongue and everything." James closed his eyes and let the vision of the scene fill his mind. "She starts moving her hand up my leg, and I'm already hard, right, so I don't know if she wants to know that, or what."

Sirius gave him a sympathetic nod, still looking terribly amused.

"Well, you know, some girls get scared of dicks, right? So you've got to be careful." James nodded to himself as if to confirm that observation; it was true that he'd had a few too many encounters in the past with girls at the Solstice dance or other such atrocious rituals of teenage mating whereby a girl had come a little too close, noticed his substantial erection, and fled in terror. He'd asked Remus about it once, just for a bit of advice, since Remus had to walk around not only at dances but every day of the goddamned year with that monster cock of his shoved in his pants, and how did he manage not to scare away all the girls? But he hadn't been very helpful; he'd only said, in that maddeningly thoughtful tone of his, "Well, have you tried _not_ deliberately poking them with it when they're not looking?"

But Remus was shit with girls, so what did he know?

"Anyway," he continued briskly when Sirius threatened to fall asleep again, "her hand's moving up my leg, and it feels really good, you know, like the way you feel after a riding a broom for too long – that kind of good. When your thighs get all tingly and your cock's a bit harder than it should be, since, you know, it's just a _broom_ after all."

"For fuck's sake, Prongs," interrupted Sirius, "did you ever get her fucking jumper off, or what? Not really interested in what you do with your fucking broom after the match, yeah?"

"You are so," said James with narrowed eyes, tossing a nearby fizzing whizbee at Sirius. "But all right. Fine. So, she's feeling around, and kissing me with her tongue out and everything, and I'm hard as all fuck, and she pulls back and stops kissing me, and then she just _looks_ at me for a second. You know how girls give you that _look_, and it means they secretly want to touch your dick?"

Sirius shrugged. "Sure."

"Right, so she looks at me like that, and then she gets up and peeks around the corner, to make sure Pince is still at her desk, and then she comes back and stands in front of me and just _pulls it off_."

"Your dick?" Sirius's eyes went wide.

"Her _jumper_, you stupid twat. She just pulls it right over her head from the bottom. And she's standing there in her bra and her skirt, and she shakes out her hair around her shoulders like… I don't know, like some bloody goddess or something. Come on, you've seen her – she's gorgeous."

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius waved his hand. "She's all right."

"You haven't seen her with her top off," James insisted. "She's _brilliant_."

"So you got her top off," said Sirius offhandedly. "Then what?"

James shrugged. "Then nothing. I sort of grab her by the hips and pull her towards me, and she's standing up, so, you know…" He grinned. "There isn't really anywhere else to put my mouth."

"Except on her tits."

"Right," said James enthusiastically. "And balls if I know how to get the bra open, so my little angel does it for me – just reaches back and unclips it like it's the easiest thing on earth–"

"No way, those things are impossible to get off," said Sirius, shaking his head sadly.

"Well, _girls_ know how to do it," said James irritably. "So anyway, she moves it over her arms and gets out of it, and then… _there they are_." He leaned back in the chair again, a rather noticeable erection tenting his trousers from the scene in his mind, his voice dreamy and his blood starting to race.

"All right, then," allowed Sirius. "What do they look like?"

James just smiled, consciously keeping his hands on the arms of the chair so they wouldn't inadvertently drift to his cock. "Fucking _amazing_, Padfoot. Big and round, and with those dark nipples in the middle – just like in the mags, yeah? Except way better."

"And your mouth?" asked Sirius sceptically, shifting a bit and crossing his legs where he sat.

James kept his eyes closed, framing the image in his mind. "I pull her in by the hips and just suck on her," he breathed. "Cup it with one hand and lick at her nipple. She makes these noises, like nothing I've ever heard before. Moaning and everything, and she just keeps saying, _'Oh yeah, James, that's good_' in this little whisper, so Pince wouldn't hear. Then I do the other one, put it in my mouth while my thumb's working over the first one." He raised his hands in front of him and shaped his hands as though Lily Evans's perfect breasts were in front of his face at that very moment. "They get tight, you know, all hard after you suck on them for a bit, and it must feel good because she's got her hands in my hair and she's pushing my face in harder…"

A loud swallow from the sofa made James open his eyes, and he saw Sirius sitting in clear discomfort across from him, his cheeks flushed and his breathing ragged. Maybe this had been a bad idea, James suddenly rationalised, because he had to wank something fierce at the moment, and watching the look on Sirius's face as he pictured Evans's tits wasn't helping matters.

"So then what?" asked Sirius, his voice heavy.

"Then, uh…" James swallowed, untucking the rest of his shirt and pulling it down over his groin. "Nothing. We hear Pince calling out again about the library closing, so Evans flips out and grabs her jumper again and throws it on. She ran off before I could say anything to her."

Sirius frowned in disappointment. "Yeah, well," he said, "you don't want Pince catching you shagging. That's enough to keep a bloke from getting hard again for life."

It wasn't very nice of him to mention getting hard, James decided, not when the two of them were clearly sitting there in rather substantial states of discomfort, but James would rather die than admit any of that. "Yeah," he said instead, carefully rising from the chair and slapping Sirius on the back. "Okay, well, anyway, that's all you get to hear tonight about the raging sex life of James Potter. Going to bed now."

"Right," said Sirius, fumbling to push himself up from the sofa. "I'm just– I'll be up in a minute. Just– got to use the loo."

James swallowed again. "Yeah, all right," he muttered, making his way to the stairs. "See you later."

* * *

Fucking Prongs and his fucking girlfriend.

Every other night, Sirius had to sit by the fire with James and listen to more tales of how soft Lily's breasts were, how hard her nipples got, and now – the new one – how wet her cunt would get when James slid his fingers under her skirt. It was enough to drive a bloke to drink, sitting there getting hard as a broom stick and with nothing for it but to wait till James was done and then go toss off in the loo before crawling into bed.

It wasn't as though Sirius couldn't get a girlfriend. There were girls all over school who were dying to go out with him. He had plenty of experience, a hell of a lot more than James, that was for sure. He could sink his cock into any hot mouth or cunt he wanted to with a wave of his hand, and here he was, trapped in the Gryffindor common room night after night, listening to James prattle on about Lily's tits as though he was the first bloke ever to discover the bloody things.

It was time for some payback.

He settled into the comfortable cushions of the sofa one night and waved at Remus as he took off out of the portrait hole to meet… well, who the hell knew who Remus went off to meet these days. Could be anyone from that Hufflepuff bird that always made obscene comments about her pet cat, to fucking _Snivellus_ for all Sirius knew. He shook his head sadly, supposing that when you had a cock as big as Remus's, you probably had a lot of choices in your dating repertoire.

James flopped down in the squashy armchair by the fire, as usual, and they waited until Peter got bored of their silence and went up to bed. Then James glanced sideways at Sirius, a grin spreading slowly over his face. "So, Padfoot," he said casually, "any conquests this week?"

He always said it with that maddening tone of voice, as though the fact that James had a steady girlfriend and Sirius didn't automatically made James the king of pussy at Hogwarts or something. Fucking tosser. Getting off with the same girl every night wasn't nearly as much fun as sampling a few different wares, Sirius decided. "Yeah, maybe," he replied offhandedly, digging some leftover dinner out of his teeth with his tongue and drumming his fingers against the edge of the sofa.

"Well, Evans gave me the boot," James began, ignoring Sirius's answer. "Said she had to study alone this week because I'm just so distracting." He grinned, raising his hand to his hair and giving the locks a casual tug and a ruffle at the back, that damned smirk still lodged on his face.

"That so," drawled Sirius, licking his lips. "Think I know what she was up to."

James glanced at him, the smirk fading. "What?"

"What?" Sirius repeated innocently.

"What was she up to?" James asked. "What did you mean by that?"

Sirius shrugged. "Just that if your girlfriend's not spreading her legs for you these days, I think I know why."

James was silent for a moment, the steam almost visibly shooting out of his ears. "You saw her with someone?" he said at last through gritted teeth.

"In a way."

"Yes or no?"

"All right, yes."

James stared at him. "You're fucking lying," he spat. "_My_ Evans? Where did you see her? With who?"

"Now, Prongs," said Sirius solemnly, "you have to promise not to get upset." He let one hand drift down to his robes and fingered his wand, just in case. There was a very small possibility that James wouldn't take this very well. In fact… "_Accio_ James's wand," he muttered, pointing his own through his robes and then catching the piece of wood that sailed into his hand from James's pocket.

"You tosser!" exclaimed James, his eyes wide. "Give that back!"

"I will, I will," said Sirius with a wave of his hand as he tucked both wands into his robes. "First I have to tell you something. And you know I'm only telling you because you're my best friend," he added for good measure.

James seemed momentarily appeased at that. "Yeah, all right," he said slowly, his eyes locked on Sirius.

"Okay," Sirius began, taking a deep breath. "Remember Herbology on Tuesday, when the fanged geraniums got in a fight with the honking daffodils and Sprout slipped on the knotgrass trying to sort it all out, so she sent us out early?"

James nodded, his eyes blazing and his fists clenched around the arms of the chair.

"And I stayed back to help her clean up?"

Another grim nod.

"And… Evans stayed, too?"

James's knuckles turned white.

"No, don't jump to conclusions," said Sirius quickly, putting up a hand. He had the wand, but it still wouldn't do to have James break both his legs before he finished this story. It was such a good one, after all.

"Padfoot," James said carefully, his voice low and angry, "you better think very hard about your answer to this question."

Sirius waited, breath held, as James paused and licked his lips.

"Did you fuck my girlfriend?"

Sirius held his eyes, absorbing all the anger he could feel radiating out from James and drawing perverse pleasure from it. An angry James was an _alive_ James, full of energy and fire and a dynamism that Sirius could only ever dream of possessing. It was always Sirius's secret mission to rile his friend up like this and then just _feed_ off him, drinking him in and letting himself drown.

"_Padfoot_," James repeated, the word low, harsh, and nearly a growl.

"No," replied Sirius, allowing himself a tiny smile as James's face relaxed, "but I did let her suck my cock."

The common room throbbed with heavy silence and increasingly ragged breathing as the two boys stared at each other.

Gradually, James began to shake his head. "No, you didn't. She'd never."

"Oh yes, she would."

James sucked his bottom lip under his teeth, still holding Sirius's eyes, and then something shifted, something Sirius had hoped for but had not entirely expected: James's anger turned into something else. Sirius could see it in the way James's body tensed in the chair, the way his grip relaxed on the fabric, the way the colour of his eyes darkened. Sirius took his chance and kept talking.

"Now, she doesn't even like me very much, you know that," he began quietly, his eyes still fixed on James, "and I don't like her either. Thinks she's smarter than me, doesn't she? _And_ she thinks she's more beautiful," he added with a smirk, "which is just bollocks. So I say to her something like, 'Oh look, it's Little Miss Perfect, here to get some extra points from the teacher, eh?'"

James just watched him steadily.

"And she puts her hands on her hips and gives me that _scowl_ she has – you know the one, Prongs. It's the way she always looks at me, like I've got dragon dung leaking out of my ears or something, yeah?"

James didn't move.

"Okay, so she just says, 'I could say the same about you, Black,' and I say, 'You calling me Little Miss Perfect?' and she says, 'I guess I am,' and so, I mean, what was I supposed to do? I can't let her call me a girl, right? So I get closer to her and look her up and down – you know, to make sure she knows I'm looking – and I say, 'There's nothing _little_ or _miss_ about me, Evans." Sirius paused to catch his breath, his eyes still fixed on James.

"Where was Sprout?" asked James quietly.

"Hospital wing. Had to go get her back looked at after she fell," said Sirius with steady calm. "Left us alone to clean up, and there was a spare period in the greenhouses before the third-year Ravenclaws were due in."

James was breathing very hard through his nostrils now, having dropped his eyes from Sirius to stare into the fire. Sirius kept talking.

"So then she says, 'I'll be the judge of that,' like about whether or not I was little or a bird, right? She gets really close to me, backs me up against the wall and pushes her hands into me, right here." Sirius raised a hand to his chest and flattened his palm, spreading it out and holding the pause until James looked away from the fire and watched him. "She puts her hands on my chest and pushes me back, and then she leans up and whispers in my ear, 'You want me to be the judge of that?' in this voice – _fuck!_ It's low and sexy and then she sort of bites at my earlobe…" He tugged absently at it himself, feeling his face start to heat.

"You're a fucking liar," James spat at last, overcoming his inability to speak.

"And then she drops to her knees," continued Sirius loudly, glaring at James, "and has my robes open and my cock out in about four seconds flat. Can you picture it, Prongs," he added softly, "your girlfriend on her knees in the muddy greenhouses with my cock in her face and a smile on her lips?"

That did it. With a great shout, James lunged at him and grabbed him around the throat before Sirius could react. "Shut the fuck up about her," he growled, straddling Sirius's legs and pinning him back against the couch. "You're making this whole fucking thing up and I'm going to _kill _you, you stupid fucking–"

Sirius struggled against him, both of them panting and grunting until Sirius managed to free his neck from James's grip. He coughed and swore loudly and fumbled to push James off him, and then, in the blink of an eye, he pushed his hips up just as James shifted, and the hardness buried under his own trousers evoked by the very idea of Lily sucking him off met a very thick, answering hardness at James's groin.

With a high-pitched gasp, James pushed himself up and bolted back across the room, diving into the armchair and breathing heavily through his nostrils while he clenched his jaw in anger. Neither of them spoke for a long minute. Sirius struggled to sit up on the sofa in anything resembling a normal position, pulling his shirt over his lap and trying not to watch James do the same.

"All right," James said at last, his voice low and raw. "All right. Fucking tell me about it, then, and let's get it over with."

Sirius leaned forward, a smirk on his face. "Yeah?" he asked coyly.

"Yeah," said James irritably. "Just– yeah."

"All right," said Sirius quietly, clearing his throat. "So she's on her knees, and I've got my cock out," he began again, struggling to keep his voice steady, "and it's not completely hard yet, since – well, you know. Wasn't sure it'd be worth the effort yet, so I'm working up to it slowly, like."

James nodded absently, his eyes on the floor.

"She watches it get hard the rest of the way, just sits there on her heels and watches my cock get hard and thick right in front of her face. Then, you know what she does? She fucking _licks her lips_, Prongs, and oh my God, I almost come on her face right then. She does it so slow, like she's getting ready for her favourite fucking meal or something, just licks her lips slowly, watching me to make sure I was looking."

James swallowed.

"Then she moves her hand up to my cock and holds on to it, keeping it steady while she opens her mouth, and she's still looking up at me. I see her tongue come out and she fucking _licks it_, right at the tip, and then she puts her mouth around me and slides her lips down." He paused to catch his breath again, the pounding pain in his groin almost making him crazy now. Looking at James wasn't helping, so he stared intently into the fire as he talked. "She takes me deep, Prongs," he breathed, "almost all the way down before sliding back up. It feels fucking amazing – if she's never sucked your cock, man, you've got to get her to do it. Fucking _amazing_."

"Tell me," said James, his voice thick, and Sirius barely even noticed the moment his hand drifted to his own groin and pressed in hard to stop himself from coming, because all he could think of was the fact that James was doing the same thing.

"It's hot," he whispered. "Like pussy but different, too. Wetter, somehow, and with her tongue pressing against the underside, it's like – _God_, I don't know – like wanking with a warm, wet towel that's got red hair and tits like a fucking Veela or something. Because that's why it's better than wanking, Prongs – you can _see_ her doing it, and oh man, that's half the battle, right? I just lean against that wall and watch her, and she's fucking gorgeous. Red lips spread around my cock, just sucking it down and making these little noises, little moans…"

James gave a little noise himself at that, a strangled sort of groan in the back of his throat. "Hurry," he whispered, staring hard at Sirius, and Sirius didn't have to ask him what he meant.

"I come," he murmured, holding James's eyes. "I come so fucking hard, like a fucking freight train, and she takes it, Prongs, she takes it all."

"No," James whispered, shaking his head and gripping the chair with trembling hands. "She spits it out."

"She _takes it_," insisted Sirius, his cock about to burst. "She swallows every drop, working her mouth over me and letting me come right down her throat. Then she gives it one last suck, down to the tip, and lifts her head away. She wipes her mouth on my robes and stands up."

"Oh God," James whimpered, "what does she say?"

"She just says, 'You owe me one, Black,' and then she walks away, just leaves me there with my cock hanging out and come all over my robes."

"She– oh God," James said again, rising quickly from the chair. "I– okay. You're a fuck, you know that?" He darted out of the room towards the loo, and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as he reached into his trousers and wrapped a hot hand around his cock.

"Yeah, I know," he whispered to himself, closing his eyes and smiling.

* * *

They didn't speak of Lily again for a week, but by then James had worked himself into rather a state about the thought of his girlfriend on her knees in the greenhouses with Sirius's cock in her mouth. Fucking Padfoot and his fucking cock. He didn't know whether to be furious or aroused, and it didn't help that his usual daily reaction when he thought back to that night had been both, with decidedly more emphasis on the latter than the former.

It was time for some payback.

They settled into their usual spots one night – James in the squashy armchair by the fire, Sirius relaxing on the sofa with an arm draped casually over the back – and James wasted no time getting to the point. Remus had taken that huge cock of his out on another date, and Peter was probably upstairs wanking.

"So," James said pointedly, running a hand through his hair.

"So." Sirius smirked at him, as usual.

James paused for a few seconds to maximise the impact of his words. "So, I fucked her last weekend," he said at last.

The smirk faded. "Bollocks," said Sirius.

James shook his head. "Swear to God."

"She won't even suck your cock, but she'll let you fuck her?" asked Sirius, laughing. "_Bollocks_."

"Fine," said James, his brow creasing. "If you don't want to hear about it, I'll just wait till Moony gets back and tell _him_."

"Moony doesn't want to hear about your shite sex life," said Sirius irritably, scratching at his jaw. "Fine," he added after a pause. "Might as well tell me. But no getting hard over it this time." He cupped his groin and made an obscene gesture.

"Fuck off!" cried James. "I don't get hard over this shite. Save that for Evans, yeah? And anyway, what about you, you tosser? Jerking off every time I tell you about her tits."

"Fuck you," replied Sirius, his face angry. "I do not. So, fine. No getting hard. Not a problem." He glared at James. "Now just get on with it."

James grinned. "Thought you'd say that, dear Padfoot. So, remember Hogsmeade last weekend?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You did not."

"Oh yes. You and Moony and Wormtail went off to Honeydukes, and I went to meet Evans at the creepy tea shop, right?"

"Yeah," grumbled Sirius, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So we have the tea, and she gets all girly over the tea cosies or some shite, and then she has to go off and giggle with Marlene and Alice for about a hundred years, but _then_…" He paused again for dramatic effect.

Sirius still looked unimpressed, so James tried to remember how Sirius had told him about the cocksucking, and what exactly it had been about that story that had made him hard as a wand, and he put all his effort towards telling this one the same way. James had learned his lesson about self-control, that was for certain, but he knew that Sirius hadn't. James wanted him to admit that hearing about Evans made him hard.

"…_then_," he continued in a hushed voice, "she comes back to our table and gives me that look. You know the one."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "The one she gives me, about the dragon dung?" he asked with a grin.

"No," said James curtly. "The one she gives _me_, like, _I want to shag you right now, my sexy boyfriend_."

Sirius laughed. "You're such a queen. Girls don't say shite like that."

"No, but they think it," insisted James, and Sirius waved his hand in the air.

"Fine, fine. Go on, Romeo."

"Well, to make a long story short," said James in a low voice, already starting to feel his cock stir and trying desperately to keep it limp, "she leads me back to the loo with her, and I say, 'Evans! What are you doing?' because, you know, I'm a gentleman."

"Naturally."

"And she leans up and whispers in my ear, 'I want you to fuck me, James. Right here.'" He paused to take a breath. "Well, what can a bloke say to that?"

"Not much," said Sirius with a grin. "All right, then. You fucked her in the loo at Puddifoot's? And no one noticed?"

"Nope," said James cheerfully. "Didn't even lock the door." He leaned forward, eyes on Sirius. "Someone could have walked in at any moment."

Sirius was silent for a long minute, and James knew that he had won. "All right," said Sirius at last, clearing his throat. "Prove it to me."

"What?"

"I know what fucking's like," he said arrogantly, "so I better test you here, Prongs. Tell me what it felt like, and I'll judge whether or not you really did it."

James stared at him for a moment before dropping his eyes and taking a deep breath. Okay, he could do this. He could do it and not get hard, moreover. It was just Padfoot, after all, and the stupid mutt hadn't even showered today. That alone would kill any heat he felt at the image of Evans hiking her skirt up for him in the loo at Madam Puddifoot's. He swallowed.

"It felt like you'd think it felt," he began. "Hot, you know. She's… up against the wall, and…" He struggled to find the right words, finally closing his eyes and letting his subconscious mind take over. "Yeah, she pulls me into that loo and when I go to lock the door, she says no, that she wants someone to walk in and find us, to see me fucking her against a wall. She… so, she kisses me for a bit, but not too much – I mean, we can do that anywhere, right? You don't go into the girls' loo just to snog, after all. So she doesn't let that go on too long. Even though she tastes great, with those soft lips of hers, and that tongue… man, I've got to get that tongue on my cock, don't I…?"

"I do highly recommend it," Sirius piped up, and James opened his eyes just long enough to scowl at him before settling back into his story.

"Well, fuck you, because I got something better than a mouth around my cock, you wanker. So, I get my trousers open and she's got her hands under my shirt, just everywhere, digging her fingernails in and scratching my chest…"

Sirius shifted a bit.

"And then she pushes my trousers down and pulls my cock out, just wraps her hand around it. It's hot, and her palm's a bit sweaty – you know, when it's just enough to make a little friction but not chafe too bad? Like that. So I'm hard as fuck already, and she can tell I can't wait too long, so she just smiles at me – you know that smile she has, the way her mouth curves a bit to the left and it's just so fucking cute?"

Sirius nodded, exhaling a deep breath.

"Yeah, like that. And then she turns around and leans against the wall and pulls her skirt up. Man, Padfoot, get this: she has these lacy little knickers on – _black_ lace – and they barely cover her arse. Just barely go down far enough, so I can't help it, I grab onto her and just squeeze a handful of that beautiful arse. Bet you didn't get to see _that_ when she was sucking you off," he added triumphantly.

"Oh, like that mattered," muttered Sirius, but James ignored him.

"So I have my hands on her arse, just touching those knickers and trying not to come all over them, and she turns her head and says, 'Just push them to the side,' so I look down and take my cock in my hand and sort of slide it down over the knickers till it's between her legs."

Sirius let out a soft whimper and James swallowed hard, not looking at him.

"Right, so I hook my finger into the seam and pull them to the side a bit, just enough to… yeah. And my cock's right there, with the seam of the knickers on one side and her thigh on the other, and then I push forward a bit, and _God_, she's so wet. So fucking wet for me. I just slide into it, you know, so easy, and she starts making these little noises, and tells me to just _do it_."

James paused and tried very hard to think about Peter's toenail clippings or the sound Remus's bones made during the full moon, because his cock was throbbing now, tight and hard in his trousers, and if he moved even an inch he feared the friction would cause him to come in his pants, right there in front of Sirius. Fucking hell.

But when he glanced over at Sirius again, he saw that his friend seemed to be in a similar state, with his palm pressed to his groin and a look of intense concentration on his face.

"So then," he breathed, "then I push up a bit more and I feel her open up, so I know I'm pushing the right way, and she's so _hot_. I keep pushing forward until I know I'm inside, and she's all around my cock, fucking _inside her_, Padfoot. It's… it's…"

There was a strangled sound from the sofa and James looked up again to see that Sirius wasn't holding off any longer: he had unfastened his trousers and reached inside, fisting his cock as the colour rushed to his face.

"Ah, fuck me," James muttered, and in a second he too had a hand wrapped around himself, his cock thick and wet. He squeezed the base and tried to hold off coming for another minute or two at least. "So, okay, so I'm inside her, and she's moaning and telling me how good it feels," he continued, his eyes on Sirius now, "so I just push in and out, like when you're wanking, except inside her." His voice was raw as his cock pounded and the pinpoints of light began to travel up his thighs.

"God, she's so gorgeous," muttered Sirius, his hand flying on his cock now, although he was trying half-heartedly to conceal it under his shirttails. "I can't believe you got to fuck her…"

"Yeah," murmured James. "Yeah, I did. Right against the wall like that, when anyone could have walked in, and she didn't even care. She was so hot, Padfoot. I could smell her hair, and I had one of her tits in my hand, just squeezing it a bit, you know… and…"

He stroked himself firmly now, long and slow and trying to draw it out a little bit longer. Sirius's eyes were squeezed shut as he no doubt pictured the scene himself, pictured his own cock plunging in and out of Evans's hot cunt.

"And then I come inside her," James whispered hoarsely. "I almost fall over, it feels so good, just one last push inside and then I stay there and my legs go stiff, and it feels like a fucking miracle, man. So wet and hot, and she keeps moaning and telling me to give it to her, that she's so hot for me…"

There was nothing for it: his voice trailed off and he fisted himself harder, rougher, letting the image of coming inside Lily wash over him as his hand worked over his cock, and then he actually _was_ coming, in thick white strands over his fist that landed on his stomach and stained his trousers, but he didn't care, he couldn't care, because _Lily_… oh fuck yes.

When he opened his eyes he saw Sirius slumped against the sofa, his hand slack on his groin and his soft cock poking out from under his shirt, which was smeared with come. James felt a renewed jolt down his spine and tore his eyes away, hastily stuffing himself back into his trousers and rising on unsteady legs.

"So, okay," he said shakily, "I'm going to bed."

Sirius opened one eye, apparently much less concerned about the fact that his cock was still hanging out. "Yeah, all right," he mumbled.

James was halfway to the staircase before a thought occurred to him, and he turned around. "So, in the greenhouses, she said you owed her one?" he asked carefully, shifting around the congealing stickiness in his pants.

"Yeah," said Sirius lazily, finally reaching down to fasten his trousers.

"So…?" James gestured helplessly, and Sirius grinned at him.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

* * *

Remus hurried out of the portrait hole, anxious to get away from Gryffindor Tower and his friends' near-nightly pissing contest over their sexual exploits. He had his reasons to be eager to meet his date and get on with his own sexual exploit of the evening.

"Hi, handsome," a soft voice purred in the darkness as he rounded the corner to their usual meeting spot. She grabbed the front of his robes and hauled him towards her, falling back against the wall and letting his heavier weight pin her. With a low laugh, she tilted her hips up and he groaned at the pressure against his cock.

"God, Alice," he murmured into her hair, letting one hand trail over her breast and down her stomach. "If only that roommate of yours knew how much you really know about the birds and the bees, she'd stop trying to tell you how it's done."

She laughed again, low and sultry, tugging at his belt and beginning to unfasten his trousers.

"How did you get away from her tonight?"

"Lily? Oh, she's entertaining Marlene with stories about your mates," said Alice, sliding her hand into Remus's trousers and gripping his hard cock.

Remus pulled back a bit to look at her. "Both of them?"

"Oh yes. I was almost sorry to miss this one," she said, stroking him lazily. "I think it was going to involve James behind her and Sirius in her mouth – or, wait, maybe it was her on top of Sirius with James watching… I can't remember."

Remus pushed her top off her shoulders and bit lightly at her neck.

"And your mates," she said with a grin, tilting her chin up to give him better access, "they still sitting up there wanking together over their own imaginations?"

"Oh yes," said Remus with a mock sigh, lifting his mouth from her skin. "It's tragic, really. Never met a bigger pair of virgins in my life."

"Nor I," Alice agreed, turning around and giving him a smile over her shoulder. "Can't imagine what Lily's going to do the minute she actually sees a live cock in front of her."

"From the sounds of it, she's got a few ideas," he murmured, fumbling with Alice's bra.

"Oh yes," she breathed, slithering her arms free of the fabric and letting Remus push her up against the wall, lifting her skirt over her hips. "She's got a few damn good ideas, too. That imagination of hers has been most fruitful for… ah…" She moaned as Remus's cock slid into her. "…my own… enjoyment of…" She trailed off weakly, thrusting her hips back to meet him.

"Fantasies about Lily," murmured Remus, pushing in deep. "We owe them all so much. I do have only the best of wishes for the future… _oh God_… sexual satisfaction of our virgin friends."

"Me too," groaned Alice, reaching behind her and pulling Remus in hard. "Now shut up and fuck me."

 

-fin-


End file.
